Stinkfly
Stinkfly is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Ben as Stinkfly Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are light green and very fragile with lines on them, and his limbs are a brown-greenish color. Stinkfly wore the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, Stinkfly's Ultimatrix symbol was on his chest, his eyes were green and he no longer wore gloves. 10-year-old Stinkfly looked exactly like his 16-year-old self, except his Omnitrix symbol remained on his forehead. In Heroes United, Stinkfly looks exactly like 10-year-old Stinkfly did in Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, Stinkfly has bigger wings and his clothes are spread only till his forehead. He has lighter skin, the Omnitrix has returned to his forehead, he now has bigger eyes and pupils, and his body and tail are bigger. Just like in Ultimate Alien, he no longer has gloves and his tail and body look bigger. 11-year-old Stinkfly in Omniverse looks just like his 16-year-old self, except that he is shorter, and the green color of his clothing is white. Kevin as Stinkfly Kevin as Stinkfly looked like the same as Ben's did in the original series, but without an Omnitrix symbol. Ben 10,000 as Stinkfly Ben 10,000's Stinkfly's body style was almost the same as he did in the original series, with the only differences being that his eyes were longer and had black pupils, his stinger and legs were larger, and his clothes were inverted, similarly to Ben 10,000's. Powers and Abilities Stinkfly possesses four insectoid wings that allow quick and agile flying, and can change directions at exceptional paces. Stinkfly can excrete high pressured streams of liquid from the pollen ducts located inside of his eyestalks and mouth. These liquids can be both a flammable toxin or an immobilizing adhesive, enough for him to swing from it by his mouth. Four-year-old Stinkfly (dubbed Stinkyfly) was able to emit a powerful herbicide via flatulation. Stinkfly's black tail is extremely sharp with a stinger-like end that can tear and rend through steel near effortlessly. His exoskeletal body is also fairly strong, allowing him to survive unscathed while being smashed through buildings and being caught inside a large explosion. Stinkfly has great strength in proportion to his body, able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. He could even still fly while Vilgax was hanging on his tail end, barely being weighed down by the latter's immense size and weight. However, he seemed to have trouble carrying the overweight Max while flying to the temple of Ek Chuaj, meaning that he may only be able to carry very heavy things for a short time. Stinkfly has 360 degree vision as he is able to move two eyes at the back of his head and keep the other two eyes at the front of his head. Weaknesses Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical, poison, or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. Furthermore, he is unable to swim due to the small surface area of his limbs. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, which, like Swampfire's swampy stench, can be a problem if he is trying to hide from anything or anyone that can smell. Stinkfly's goo can be neutralized by the fog of his natural predator, the Buglizard. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens